Learning to Love
by amazingreader
Summary: Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass find themselves in a marrige contract that creates many problems for them to face including a insane mad man trying to kill them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

She stood there, mouth open, eyes wide, and stance tense. Her parents were talking to her, their mouths moving and eyes staring at her as if trying to communicate to her. But what they were saying she didn't understand. It was like they were speaking in another language. So there she stood frozen trying to listen to what they were telling her but it was as if they had mouths opened but no sounds going out.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean I have to get ready? I only turning 16 in two days."She stuttered out.

"Well dear the contract was signed by your great great great grandfather, we didn't even know about it till now." Her mother said carefully but sympathetically.

"B-but I'm only fifteen!"

"We know dearest but the contract states that the 6th women born into the Greengrass line, which is you, and it says some other things then it states that on the women's 16th birthday this marriage must take place or else both participants will lose their own magic."

Daphne Greengrass the 6th women born into the Greengrass line leaned back against the wall going pale. "So I have to get married in two days or I will lose my magic." And then it sunk in, she had to get married in two days! She felt ready to cry. Ever since she was little she had planed her wedding, she would be in a wonderful white dress and her knight in shining armor who would be insanely good looking would be in studlly black dress robes. And it would be outside in the fall. It would be beautiful. But know that would be taken away from her. Now she was being rushed into a marriage and instead of being in the fall it was the last week before summer break. Quickly she put up her mask as she realized that had let her emotions slip.

"Who is the lucky man?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

Her father cleared his throat, "Er about that it says here that it is suppose to be the heir to the Potters."

Daphne looked at her father going pale. "B-B-But that would be Harry Potter."

Both her parents looked at her then nodded. "Dumbledore is explaining this to him right now also."

The young lady nodded her head slowly then said quietly, "I am going to marry the number one target of the Dark Lord. Harry freakin Potter!" She started laughing hysterically and then she fainted.

Both her parents looked at her and then her father picked her up while her mother whispered, "And she was taking it so well."

…..meanwhile with Dumbledore and HarryPotter…..

Harry choked on the lemon drop he recently placed in his mouth. He started to cough and sputter, then gratefully took the cup Dumbledore handed him and downed all water in the cup. Clearing his throat he then looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry sir I think I heard you wrong. What did you say?"

Dumbledore looked hat him as he normally did. His bright electric blue eyes peered at him above is half moon shaped glasses with his twinkle even brighter twinkling full force.

"You my boy have to get married in two days."

"I'm sorry sir but I still can't her you, I could have sworn you said that I have to get married in two days." Harry laughed.

"Oh you do. You heard correctly."

"What! To who! I'm not in love in anybody yet, I'm only fifteen for god's sake! I just lost my godfather and learned about this prophecy. Don't I even have time to deal?"

"I know Harry and I am sorr-" Dumbledore said quietly but Harry intruded him.

"Your sorry! You don't have to get married! I don't think you understand sir, if I get married I will put my spouse in danger! That's why I have decided to wait till after ol' Tommy boy dies! I can't lose another person yet! I just can't do it..I just…its just." Suddenly images of Sirius flooded his mind and his eyes weld up with tears. He furiously wiped them away. Then looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Harry. And I am very truly sorry. But you have to do this. If you don't you will lose all your magic and she will lose hers."

Harry froze. "Wh-What?"

"Yes that is what it states in the contract, signed by your great great great grandfather."

Harry looked down at his hands then looked out the window over looking the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Who is she?"

"Daphne Greengrass, you will be getting married on her 16th birthday."

Harry sighed then simply nodded his head. He didn't really know Daphne to well, they never really spoke to each other but she was never mean to him and he was never mean to her.

"How is this going to work out now?"

"You two will be married in this office privately in two days preparation. Don't tell anybody except your friends. We want to keep this as quiet as possible for both your safeties. And as for summer-"

"I refuse under any circumstances to let her come to the Dursley's. I don't care if my magic or hers is taken away we will not go to the Dursley's! Blood Protection or not!" Harry interrupted harshly. He meant what he said and would not will any person even Malfoy to live in the Dursley's house and witness the horrors of it.

Dumbledore physically aged a bit and looked away, ashamed. "No you will not go to the Dursleys. " Harry physically relaxed. "No instead we have a summer cottage safe away form here that the two of you will stay in alone. We, Your friends and family and hers will be able to access the floo network but that is it."

Harry nodded his head then said, "Alright lets do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

Harry left Dumbledore's office in a daze. He was ready to wake up at any moment, but he didn't. He started to walk towards no specific place all he knew is he had to get away for just a while. He didn't know what he was going to do. How could he be getting married when he had so many other priorities on his mind. With the prophecy to deal with and a bunch of mad villains trying to kill him, how could he possibly get married. Plus he was still dealing with the loss of his godfather, he knew he could not handle if anyone else were to die because of him. Harry kept walking so far lost in his thoughts he didn't know where he was going, unfortunately Daphne who was walking back from the infirmary was doing the same. Suddenly with a 'Umph!' they both hit each other falling to the ground.

The first thing Harry noticed was that somebody was on top of him, a girl he judged from the mouthful of hair he got. Both individuals paused for some moments when suddenly they both rolled away from each other and got up. The girl had her back to him as she dusted herself off.

"You should watch were your going next time." She said angerly.

"I'm sorry I was thinking I didn't see you." Harry quickly apologized.

She as she slowly turned to face him she said, "It's okay just don't do it again." Then she looked at him and he looked at her. Both froze staring at each other awkwardly. What were you suppose to say to the person you had to marry but didn't want to.

"Umm…" Harry said as he scratched the back of his head. Daphne just kind of stood there. Then she spoke, her face a careful mask.

"I will be going now, see you in two days Potter." She nodded to him and then started walking off. Harry just stood there and stared in the distance to where she just left…

…..one day later…..

Harry sat down awkwardly as he looked at Mr and . They both looked at him with such observant eyes it made him nervous.

"So your going to be marring our daughter?" said.

Harry gulped and nodded, "So it seems."

There were a couple more moments of quietness where nobody spoke. Harry started to fidget. And look down at his hands. Then Mrs. Greengrass spoke.

"Listen Harry, if I may call you Harry?" Harry nodded. " I know you don't want to do this and neither does my daughter but you learn to live with it. My daughter is not a bad person, she is strong, confident, and stubborn. But she is also weak, soft, and affectionate when she gets to know you. You will learn to love her like she will learn to love you. But If you ever hurt her….Mother In Law or not I will finish what the dark lord didn't."

Harry gulped but nodded his head. "I understand that you care for your daughters well being." He said slowly. "But I will not lie, one of the biggest reasons I don't want to do this is because she will be put in the most danger. I am number one on Voldemort's list and by marring her she will more than likely right next to me on that list. But I can promise you I will do everything in my being to protect her. And I know my friends will protect her also. I can't promise she wont get hurt, but I can promise I will do everything to make sure she doesn't."

Both parents looked at each other and then smiled. Their daughter was in good hands.

…..With Daphne….

Daphne sat her face lacking all emotion while her future husbands friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and the Headmaster stared at her. She was surprised by the fact that not any of them showed any dislike or disgust at the fact that she was a Slytherin, instead they like her schooled their faces into an expressionless mask.

"I'm sorry but wasn't I suppose to meet with Harry Potters blood relatives?" She asked, she was somewhat excited to meet Potters family because nobody knew anything about them other than the fact that he lived with them. But she was surprised when all three faces darkened.

It was Granger that answered very carefully. "Harry's….relatives are less than desirable. They don't get along very well with Harry."

'Curious,' Daphne thought. "I can understand that but it's tradition that in the practice of an arranged mirage I meet with his family and he meets with mine."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore beat him to it. "Harry stated very directly to me last night that you are not to come into any contact with his relatives."

Daphne opened her mouth to speak but Weasley started to talk. "Look we are all Harry has. We are his family, his relative he doesn't think of as family because they aren't and never were. Over the period of time you will live with him you will start to notice….things about him that can be traced back to his relatives, but it is very important you just let him be. Harry hardly ever talks about his relatives and that is for a reason. Don't bring it up."

Daphne was very surprised by Weasley's out burst and the fact that Potter hated his relatives that much that he doesn't speak of them. But none the less she nodded to the youngest Weasley boy.

"I know what your thinking Daphne." Hermione said quietly." Don't shake your head like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know what the school thinks of Harry. They think he is arrogant, an attention seeker, rash, a spoiled little rich boy. But the school is wrong. Harry is not arrogant he is just ignorant of the ways of wizards. The school doesn't remember that he was raised by muggles and was inducted into the Wizarding World by Hagrid, the nicest man in the world but not the best to bring in. He is the exact opposite of an attention seeker. He absolutely hates drawing attention to himself. He hates it! And if the rest of the school, hell! The rest of the world! Would open their eyes they would see it! Harry is not a spoiled little rich boy either, I will leave you to find that out. And as for rash, Harry is very thoughtful and plans many things but when something happens to a loved one he will do anything to help them, even if it risks his own life. Harry is one of the most selfless person I have ever met and has been sorely misjudged." Hermione finished her face flushed and slightly out of breath. Daphne looked around at the people around her then nodded her head as she accepted the speech.

Then Dumbledore moved forward and looked her in the eye. "Harry is a good man, a very strong and good man. Notice how I have said man. I say that because there have been so many ordeals that Harry has been through that many grown men have never had to face. He has recently faced a dear loss to him. Harry doesn't have many family members out side of his friends and others, so when he found his godfather a couple years ago he was more than pleased, his godfather became the father he never had. Just last week Harry saw his godfather die before his eyes and is still recovering. Please just don't give him any of your pity but be nice with him. Give him time."

Daphne looked into the headmasters eyes which for once deadly serious. And then nodded her head and said, "I will."

….The wedding….

Daphne and Harry stood facing each other. At Daphne's side was her parents and her younger sister. At Harry's side stood his two best friends and Neville. And in front of them was Dumbledore who stood as the man who would bound them together. Daphne was dressed in a simple white dress that looked very pretty on her and Harry wore just simple black dress robes. Dumbledore said somethings but neither were paying much attention. They just said their 'I dos' in the right spots, and started off into the distance unbelieving this would happen. It was when Dumbledore said in a loud voice, "I know pronounce you Man and Wife you may kiss the bride." Both looked at each other hesitantly and then Harry bent forward and kissed her, with such a gentle passion it surprised her, and then it was over. It happened. They were both bounded, both enslaved to each other.

"Know just touch this ball and you will be portkeyed into your summer house." Both silently touched the ball and looked at each other. Then Harry smiled as he looked at her, "Happy birthday huh?"

And then she smiled, "yeah happy birthday indeed." And with that last statement they were whisked off to the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey I am so So SO VERY SORRY about the weight. I had a major writers block! But I got over it. This Chapter is more of a fill in chapter to inform about setting and stuff. I am currently writing the next chapter which will be up in at least three days! I will update more now that school is over! Again I am sorry!**

Chapter: The Summer House

Harry hit the ground with a thud. He growned slightly as he thought about his strong hate of portkeys. They always involved bad experiences. Images of Cedric and Dumbledore's trashed room entered unwillingly in his mind. Closing his eyes he tried to sort out his mind.

"You alright?"

Harry froze as he heard the voice. His eyes flashed opened prepared for anything. He forced himself to relax but his wand was suddenly in his hand ready for use. That's when he remembered, the marriage the portkey….everything. Harry groaned again and looked up only to find Daphne standing above him with an emotionless face. She was pretty he decided, standing there her dark hair hung loosely around her face as she loomed over him. No, not pretty beautiful.

Slowly stretching he nodded his head. "Yeah just a bit…unfocused…not good with portkeys."

She nodded her head and Harry got up. As he got up he looked around at his surroundings. The room he was in was nice and open. The floors were hardwood and walls were cream colored framed with gold. In the middle of the room was a large plush cream couch and three arm chairs also cream colored with gold accents in a half circle facing the rather large fire place that strongly reminded him of the Gryffindor common room fire place. On each side of the room held a door way. From where Harry could see from the left was the dinning room and the left was a bedroom. Turning around he froze as he found himself looking at an amazing forest scene. The whole wall was made entirely of impossibly clear glass. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And for the first time since the death of his godfather Harry forgot everything: Cedric, the Dursely's, his Godfather, the prophecy, and smiled a true genuine smile.

Daphne watched Harry very closely. She heard many stories about the Boy-Who-Lived, many of which were bad. She didn't really think much of them but never really denied believing them. Granger had got it in one when she said that she thought Potter was an attentions seeker spoiled rich kid. Potter was just as bad as all the other guys in Slytherin. From what she heard he was just as arrogant as Malfoy. But as she watched his reaction to the room she couldn't help but to doubt herself. He was staring at the room with an awe and wonderment, kind of like how the first years looked like when they entered the Great Hall for the first time. Surely if he were like a Malfoy he would never act like that, would he? As she watched her new husband she couldn't help but feel grateful that he wasn't really old or ugly. Actually to be totally honest with herself he was very handsome with his dark messy hair and emerald green eyes. And his smile, like he wore now…wow. Daphne was finally understanding what all the girls were mooning over him for. Plus not to mention his wealth and fame.

"Nice room huh?" She said coolly.

This seemed to shock Harry out of his awe state, but his smile still held. "Yeah, nothing like I've ever seen!"

They both looked at each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to do or say. Harry was the first to clear his throat. "How about we explore the house?"

Daphne nodded her head and started toward the dinning room. It was very nice to say the least. Like the other room it had the same theme of cream colored walls and gold accents. The table was rectangular with rounded corners. It was big enough to seat six. However the couple were not starring at the very nice table, instead they were staring at the wall, that like the other was glass. Harry's throat almost choked up over the outstanding beauty. It was a lake, so smooth like glass. The reflection of the forest surrounding it and a very large snowy mountain range towering over everything in the distance. It was something like what you would see on a post card or something. Even the Hogwarts Ice Queen had lost her mask as she stared at the scene.

"Its….." Daphne started to say but she couldn't think of a word to describe it.

Harry knew exactly what she meant however. "Yes it is."

Connecting to the dining room was a kitchen complete with an island seating two, a stove and oven, a refrigerator, and cabinets and a pantry stocked with all the utensils you could think of, and with food and spices. Harry instantly as soon as he saw the kitchen ran over to it and started oohing and awing at everything. It wasn't very known that Harry liked to cook, but he did. He loved it.

They stayed in those two rooms for a while before exploring the rest of the hours. Together they found a second story to the house. In total they had a library, two offices (one for Daphne and one for Harry), three bedrooms all of which had connecting bathrooms, one Master bedroom and Master Bathroom, two sitting rooms, and practice room for magic of course. As the couple looked at the final room they suddenly both had a feeling of unease. They were standing in the master bedroom.

According to the contract they both had to sleep in the same bed and conceive a child in at the latest two years. Harry awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he avoided Daphne's eyes. Which Daphne did the same.

Daphne was nervous….very nervous to say the least. She didn't know how tonight was going to play out. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready, she was only 16. For the first time since she was told she had to get married she wanted to cry, to sob. She didn't, She couldn't, she-.

"Erm Daphne," Harry softly said.

"Huh?" She answered. Her voice was weak and not at all her usual confident self.

"Listen I know that we have to….you know….erm start a family….but." Harry paused for a second trying to get to his point. "I think we should wait….I don't know about you but I'm not really ready to….make love….to, no offence, but to somebody I don't really know at all. Plus with Voldemort after me now isn't the good time to start a family. And its not that I don't want, because your really pretty but."

Daphne sat there trying to process all of which he was saying. He kept talking but she wasn't really listening. All that was going through her mind was that he didn't want to have sex..or make love as he called it. Wait he said Make Love. Not sex or bang or other crude words that most men used. For some strange reason her heart gave a soft flutter to know that sex meant something to him other then…well sex.

She came out of her thought however when she saw Harry giving her a hopless look begging for understanding.

"Sooo?" He asked nervously.

"That would be fine." She said simply even though she wanted to hug him and thank him with her every being. Harry gave a sigh of relief then started to explore the bedroom. It was beautiful with a screen door leading out to a deck that overlooked the lake. The bed was king size and he was happy to find that he had a new wardrobe in the closet filled with both muggle and wizard clothes as did Daphne. He would have to thank somebody for that. Upon looking around in the room he found a letter addressed to both him and Daphne.

_Dear Mr. & ,_

_I congratulate you on your marriage even though it is not the best of times. This note is to inform you about where you are and some new changes you both will be facing. To start off you are located some where in the Rocky Mountains in America, 2 miles away from a nice little town of muggles. You will find a path way that will lead to this town, just remember they are muggles. Also another thing now that you both are married you are both legal adults, therefore you can both use your magic whenever and wherever, just be careful. Now that you are both Mr. and Mrs. You will also become Lord and Lady Potter, which both of you have access to the Potter vault. This contains all of the Potter inheritance, which makes you richer than the Malfoy's and such. Also Sirius Black names you Harry as his heir. So now you are also Lord and Lady Black and have inheritance of the Oder of the Phoenix Headquarters….you know where, and other places. I will contact you at the end of August, to discuss more. You should also be aware that floo is hooked up to the fire place, you may invite who ever you trust over, however I would well advice you both to spend a couple days together alone. This little house is now yours a gift from the Order. Enjoy your summer,_

_Albus_

Harry looked read in shocked. He didn't know what to think. He didn't want money or anything yet it was thrust upon him. All he wanted was his godfather back. He didn't want any titles or anything yet he was getting what many would kill to get. He sighed they slightly smiled at the thought of using magic this summer and that the house was his own.

"I'm going to take a shower." He told Daphne quietly. "Clear thoughts."

She nodded. He then handed her the letter and went to shower in the new bathroom.

.

.

**AN: Okay so it is short I know it. But again it's a fill in chapter. Thankyou for reading ! COMMENT PLEASE! I NEED ideas and thoughts!**

**My Next Chapter: Daphne starts to notice Harry's strange habits, the couple visit the town and meet some interesting people. Sound good or not? Thanks again! : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey so its me again. I am so pleased with all the comments! So you guys gave me some great ideas! In this story Daphne will have a lil' somthin somthin… if you know what I mean. In this chapter I have more on the Harry/Daphne relationship. I appreciate all comments and ideas! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Daphne awoke to the sunlight shinning in her face. She felt somehow refreshed and more comfortable then she had been in years. Sighing she stretched her limbs, it was the best sleep she had in a while. For a brief moment she considered it was because she slept with Harry Potter in the same bed. She quickly blushed and took the idea out of her mind. Reaching over to his side of the bed she found it empty. Empty…and cold. He had been awake for awhile it would seem. She frowned, did he not sleep good with her. Did she wake him. Was she not good enough for the great Harry Potter to sleep with. Suddenly in a state of anger she got out of bed and marched out of the room ready to find Potter and give him a piece of her mind.

The sound of klinking in the kitchen let her know he was in there.

"Potter-," She started as she entered the kitchen then froze at the sight. There he was, Harry Potter, with an apron on cooking. And not just cooking eggs or toast. No it was a beautiful meal, it looked even nicer then the Hogwarts breakfasts, and that was saying something. Harry turned around to see her and smiled.

"Good your up! Just finished!" He then grabbed the frying pan off the stove and added on some bacon to the two plates in front of them. The plates had on pancakes toped with berries and wipe cream, eggs, toast, and bacon. It was something like when you went out to eat in those extremely fancy wizarding restaurants, perfect. The only exception was they used magic to make it perfect. Harry did it the muggle way.

She watched as he took the plate and followed as they went out side. He then laid down her plate then his. She uncertainly sat down and stared at Harry then at the food then back to Harry. Harry looked at her weirdly.

"Well are you going to stare at it or eat it."

"Yes…well….You made all this?" She asked in wonderment.

"Yes."

"This must of taken forever the muggle way!"

Harry looked down. "It wasn't too long."

She stared at him for awhile. "But why?"

To her shock he started blushing and looked down. "Well, I'm use to cooking and stuff and well we don't know each other to well, so I thought it would be a nice way for us to talk and stuff."

Her mouth dropped as she looked at the food then him then the food. "You made this for me?"

Harry sighed then looked at her with his deep penetrating eyes. "I know what you must think of me Daphne, or at least what others think of me. I know that you didn't want this and nor did I. However I do want to make an effort to this relationship. I am not one for sitting back and whining. I am going to do the best I can do to make this work." He looked at her seriously, with not the eyes of a fifteen going on sixteen year old, but of a man. Suddenly Dumbledore's words about Harry being a man popped into her eyes. And then in a second it was gone and replaced with an easygoing smile. "Plus I like cooking."

Slowly she nodded her head and began eating. The food was awesome and as the two at and talked all Daphne's anger was gone and filled with a nice feeling. He was not like anything she expected. He was nice, calm, polite. They talked about all kinds of things, her favorite color, what classes she liked, how she spent her past times, and ect. But however she notice he never really talked about himself unless you asked him a blunt straight forward question. He wasn't at all full of himself as she expected. Suddenly she found herself embarrassed by her thoughts this morning.

"So I was thinking we should go explore that town Dumbledore was talking about maybe have some lunch or dinner out," Harry said unknowingly interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure that would be cool, but after that breakfast I don't think I'll be able to eat for a while Potter!"

Harry frowned. "It's Harry."

"Whats harry?" She said looking around.

Harry smiled a little, "My name is Harry. You should use it now, you are a Potter now too."

"Oh….yeah I suppose. That will be weird, I'm so use to Potter."

"Yeah….. "

* * *

"Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes!"

"You know if we just asked that guy back there we wouldn't be in this situation."

"What situation! We aren't in a situation, I know were we are going. It's just taking longer then expected."

"URGH! You're such a GUY!"

"Come on Daph, I am almost 100% sure it is this way."

Daphne mumbled something about idiots under her breathe then softly whispered "_Point me._"

"Ha! See I was right all along!"

"Alright, Alright Fine I admit it I was wrong."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Okay! Okay! We get it you were right!"

"Score one for Daph and zip for poor dear old Harry."

"Hey that breakfast must of counted for something!"

"Yeah but you got us lost. Honestly what is with guys and asking direction?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the two burst through the brush and entered the town. Both however didn't really notice as they were so rapped up in there thoughts.

"Well we got to the town right now so I didn't get us that lost!"

"We have been walking for 2 ½ hours!"

"Yeah, so we took our time."

Daphne stopped and looked at him. "For 2 ½ hours."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, see we got more time together and more exercise."

"Oh I see. So your calling me fat!"

"What! I never said that!"

"But you implied it!"

"WHAT! HOW!"

"You just said I needed exercise!"

"No! No! Not in that way! I- I- Everybody needs exercise!"

"Oh Harry just calm down! I'm just joshing you!"

Daphne looked over beside her to smile at Harry. But to her surprise Harry wasn't there. Looking behind her she saw him looking at a building with a bunch of children playing outside it. She walked back to him.

"You okay."

"Yeah." However he kept staring at this building. That's when she realized it was an orphanage. She put a hand on his shoulder then softly started to pull him away.

"Come on lets look around."

"Okay." They stood there for a moment longer, then slowly turned around and started walking away. Until a little voice called out to Harry.

"Excuse me sir!"

Harry's head whipped around to face the voice. There behind them was a small girl at the age of maybe 5 staring at them with big eyes.

"Yes?" He said smiling softly.

"Where are you from?"

Harry laughed a little bit then squatted on his knees to the same height as the girl. "I am from a land far far away called England."

The little girl giggled. "Your voice is weird."

"So is yours."

Then the little girl reached out her hand and said, "My name is Tara I live in that orphanage down there, what's yours?"

Harry shook the little girls hand. "I'm Harry Potter, and this here is Daphne."

Tara laughed, "Hi Harry, hi Daphne."

Suddenly a voice called out from the Orphanage, "TARA! JACOB! LIBY! LUNCH IS READY!"

The little girl looked over there then back at the couple. "I got to go. But we have to meet again latter. Kay! Promise," She whispered.

Harry stuck out his pinky and to Daphne's amusement the little girl stuck out hers. She almost laughed when the two started shaking pinkies. And then did let out a little chuckle as the little girl ran back to the orphanage.

Harry smiled sadly then started walking way toward Daphne…

* * *

Daphne jumped on the bed with a "Humph!" She was tired yet satisfied with her day. She was very glad that her and Harry got over that awkward stage rather quickly. Sure there was still some rather awkward moments but at least now they could have a long lasting conversation. It was somehow nice.

Harry jumped onto bed next to her. And groaned as he stretched.

"That was a nice day huh?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile. There was a moment of silence then Harry said rather quietly, "So I was thinking. I'm going to invite Ron and Hermione to come here in a couple of days."

Daphne scoffed. "What can't go a couple day without your precious golden trio back together." Harry propped himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"No…its just…." Harry looked away for a moment then looked away. Then he looked back at her and for the second time of the day she saw a man instead of the teenage boy he was suppose to be. A man that went through pain and torture, who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "There is something I need to tell you all and I'd rather do it at once." He then looked rolled back onto his back.

Daphne suddenly felt bad again and decided to lighten up the mood. "Alright, but only if I can invite my little sister and Tracey after."

She couldn't see him but she knew he was smiling. "Yeah alright. I would love to meet your sister and friend."

Daphne laughed. "O Merlin! Tracey is going to flip! I'm not even going to tell her we're married or living together. Oh I just can't wait to see her face!" She started laugh again. After awhile though the laughed stopped and she could tell Harry drifted into some depressing thought again.

She nudged him, "Hey."

"Hugh?"

"Your really good with kids."

"You mean with Tara."

"Yeah."

"I like her."

"I could tell."

Harry sighed then looked over to her. "It's nice you know. To see such a young child. So innocent, carefree. I'd give anything to be her." Harry smiled wistfully.

"You were once you know. A happy child. At that age all children are happy, no matter what."

Then to her surprise Harry frowned and looked away.

"I've always wanted a family you know."

Daphne stayed quiet.

"Ever since I was little, I always dreamed of having a family when I grow up. But I never really thought I could. Never thought I'd live to have one. And right now…..I want to have a family..to be a father…to have kids….and stuff. But I can't…" His eyes met her and begged her to understand. She wanted to cry as she looked into them.

He then took her hands. "I can't….you have to understand. You need to understand…..there are bad people after me….it's no longer a game anymore. They don't want to kill me because I'm there. They want to kill me….. I am their number one target….and I can't possible think of bringing a kid into the world and get you involved on that list either." He stared at her again. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Daphne didn't know what to do. Harry's words enter her head and the situation that they were in started to sink in. Harry was number one on the Dark Lord's list. The Dark Lord would go out of his way to kill her husband. And once their marriage went into the open she would come to a close second to him along with what ever kid they had. She now understood why he wanted to wait to sleep with her last night. Yeah sure part of the reason was he didn't know her but most of it was because he didn't want any thing to happen them. It scared her, a lot. But she would be loyal, faithfull and stand by his side and help in anyway she could.

Sighing she pushed all thoughts out of her head and then made a small little step in their relation ship unknowingly by snuggling up to him.

"We can talk about those things later lets just sleep. Huh?"

"Alright," he mumbled then rapped his arms around her. And just like that they fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: So there you have it. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please comment with ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know! I know! It has been to long and I promised somebody( cough cough KindleFlame5 my concerned reader that still followed me and kept in contact with me…Cough Cough I love you!)" that this chapter would be up sooner, and it was suppose to! After writing it like 80zillion times I stopped and was like just put it up without even re reading it. And I was going to…but then I got in a car accident and got a bit banged up but I'm alright now! So here goes nothing right?

Chapter 5

Daphne paced back and forth in her bedroom. How could he do this to her!? What was he thinking! Just two days ago he told her we are going to ease into this thing they called a relationship. And now! Now he was plunging her into a sharks den. She was going to be all alone in a room full of Weaselys! For supper! All of them! The whole pack was going to be there along with Granger! She couldn't do this. No maybe she'll play sick, she did feel a little light headed come to think of it. Yes that's what she would do…that's what Harry would do if the situation was reversed, right? Oh yeah she forgot….he was a Gryffindor. Damn Gryffindors. Daphne slowly ran her hand through her hair as she looked in the mirror. He didn't even tell her if this was a formal or causal dinner, so she decided that she would pick a ever nice summer dress. It was a blue and purple knee length dress that showed off her figure perfectly but modestly, since they were going to in all matters of speaking, her in-laws. Maybe she should but her hair up? Or keep it down. What would give the impression of ' Hi so I am married to your honorary son deal with it! And Hi I am Daphne Potter nice to meet you! At the same time. Yup it was going in its usual straight smooth down style.

Harry's voice rang out interrupting her thoughts, "You ready yet! I have been waiting for an hour in a half! We are going to be late!"

Daphne sighed, then yelled. "I'm coming!"

Her last thought as she left the bedroom was, '_Damn you Harry Potter.'_

* * *

Molly Weasely was your ordinary motherly witch. She wasn't extremely powerfull. She wasn't extremely rich. And she wasn't extremely beautiful. But she was extremely caring and protective. So when she heard that Harry….her Harry! Was married! To a Greengrass! She didn't like this. No she didn't like this at all, but what could she do? What happened is what happened, still she didn't have to like it. She didn't even know the girl at all! Never once did any of her kids mention the girl….what was her name…Daphne? So when Harry fire called her to ask if Ron and Hermione could come over and spend the night today she decided to take matters in her own hands. So what did she do? She invited them over for supper that way she could finally see this women who married her seventh son…..

* * *

This was stupid. Why did he, an adult, still have to follow the orders of his mother? He could just imagine what the guys might think if they saw him submitting to his mother still at the age of 23. But there he was wearing nice muggle jeans and a polo shirt instead of his nice comforting dragon hide and leather. His mother even made him take out his dragon tooth earing! He didn't even understand why! It was just Harry coming, he had seen Harry before and he wasn't dressed up. Mothers! Ugh. Charlie sighed as he looked in the mirror of his and Bills old room. This wasn't right. He then gave a wicked smile to nobody and ruffled up his smooth down hair and placed the dragon tooth earing back into his ear for a final touch. He looked over to Bill who was giving him the look saying '_Mom told you not to'. _Charlie smiled, what could he say, he was always the rebel.

* * *

Bill sat at the table with the rest of the family waiting for Harry to show up for dinner. In fact everybody was waiting for Harry in concern for he was 5 minutes late. Now Bill didn't know Harry to well but he knew him well enough to know that Harry was never late, infact he was almost always early.

So when Harry came tumbling out of the floo five minutes late they all gave a breath of relief. Harry stood up and brushed himself off and then grinned at them all. Harry looked good, Bill thought. He wasn't sickly pale anymore nor was he deathly skinny anymore. And even more then that he looked happier. One of the most genuinely happiest Bill ever saw Harry. He was also taller and more muscular then when he last saw Harry.

"Sorry I'm late, but you know how women are, "Harry said with a apologetic shrug and smile. Bill looked at Charlie in confusion and disbelief and saw Charlie was giving him the same look. Surely Harry wasn't bringing a girl to a Weasley dinner! But then again there must be some reason why their mother made them dress nicely and put out her best china out and favorite dishes. But still they knew Harry was a very brave boy, they all were Gryffindors, but not even 25 year old Bill had the guts to bring a women to meet the family! To meet his mother!

Sure enough though a slender blond women came gracefully out of the fireplace and dusted herself off. If Bill wasn't in the presence of his parents and sister he would have whistled. _Damn_, Bill thought, _Harry sure can pick the ladies!_ Glancing at Charlie he saw his brother raised his eyebrows probably thinking the same thing. If she were a couple years older both men would defiantly have her in their sights. In the back of his mind he thought that Daphne looked a little like Fleur the women he was seeing, which he still hadn't brought to meet his mother. She was tall and had the silvery blonde hair long and straight like Fleur's. She even had the same facial structure! But her eyes were an ice blue, and her nose and cool calm expression made her look very different at the same time.

The Weasley's watched as the young blonde women walked over to Harry's side. They watched she carefully rapped her arm around his waist almost by habit and he almost unknowingly put his arm over her shoulders.

"Harry! How are you doing?!" Mrs. Weasley cheerfully said as she approached the young couple.

Harry laughed a little. "Good. Good considering. But summer has treated us well." Harry smiled down at the young witch who gave him a slight smile back. "Mrs. Weasley this is Daphne. Daphne this is Mrs. Weasley."

Bill watched closely as the young witch, Daphne, extend her hand to his mother. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley . Thankyou for inviting me into your lovely home."

Mrs. Weasley took Daphne's hand and shook it. "It was no problem Miss Greengrass."

That is when Bill noticed a slight frown drift across Harry's face, Daphne's smile tightened and turn a little more forced, Hermione's eyes hardened, and Ron's face look slightly worried.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, it's Mrs. Potter now I believe you know now."

Bill's mouth dropped open, Charlie's eyebrows almost reached to his hair line, Ginny froze, and the twins both started coughing on the water they just drank.

Mrs. Weasley's smile then seemed to match Daphne's, "Oh yes how silly of me." The two women let go of hands and an akward silence enveloped the Weasley's house.

"Well it is very nice of you guys for coming over why don't we sit down and have a nice dinner." Mr. Weasley said quickly trying to get rid of that tense air that surrounded Mrs. Weasley and Daphne.

Harry quickly beemed at Mr. Weasley in silent appreciation and said, "What a fantastic idea! Daphne you simply have to try some of Mrs. Weasley's meals. She is the best cook I have ever met!"

And with that everybody sat down and started talking. "Harry mate you never told us"

"-you got hitched!"

"I mean we never even gave you-"

"- A bachelor party!" The twins said with somber frowns yet mischievous faces.

Harry laughed. "Oh well it kind of happen so fast. I'm not to heart broken though."

The twins frowned at him and shock their heads in a way saying _Can you believe this guy_ while Harry just shrugged. Bill smiled at the twins antics, it was clear they noticed the tension and did their best to try to make everybody distracted.

"So Daphne," Bill said with a wicked grin on his face. "Got any dirt on Harry for us?"

Daphne looked at Harry then at Bill and then smiled. "No not really."

"Oh come on Daph you must have something!" Charlie said leaning in closer, infact almost all the Weasley children were.

"Well there is something most don't know about Harry." There was a silent pause as Daphne looked at Harry who had his eye brows raised.

"Well?" Ron said impaciently and curiously.

"Harry here," she said slowly. "Is the best cook I have ever met. He has cooked every meal to! I am actually quite pleased because I happen to be a terrible cook." The Weasley's laughed except for Molly who frowned.

"Now dear that's not true you cooked lunch yesterday and it was good." Harry said with a smile but everybody could tell it was a lie.

"See what I mean he is even lying about it! Yet I saw him throwing half his bowl of soup out the window!" Harry blushed and the Weasleys laughed again.

"So Harry have you met your inlaws?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah! They were very nice but damn can they lay down a threat!" Everybody laughed and Daphne smiled in pride at her parents.

"Hopefully they weren't to hard." Mrs. Weasley said with a frown.

Harry smiled a little, "Oh no they weren't to hard they just wanted to know that I would watch over their daughter."

The family ate in a comfortable silence for a while and ate for a while before the silence became awkward again.

"Okay I'm just going to come right to the point here!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "I think the two of you are to young to be married."

Harry's eyebrows went up and Daphne's eyes narrowed. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.

"Now I just listen to me Harry." Harry shut his mouth. "I understand why you would marry her she is very beautiful. But Harry there is time to back out still. You can divorce in the wizarding world much like the muggle."

"Mrs. Weasley I don't think you understand-" Daphne started to say but Mrs. Weasley cut across her.

"Don't think that I can't see for a second that you don't love him Miss Greengrass! Don't think that I can't see that! I have heard of the Greengrass family! They may not side with Voldemort but they are a dark family! "

"How dare you-" Daphne started to say her face showing pure insult and anger.

"I have seen many dark pureblood families like yours Miss Greengrass, you go after wealthy men who are very influencal in society, and then you manipulate them to get you what ever you want! And I don't want Harry to go through that!" Mrs. Weasely finished her rant standing up glaring at Daphne in rage. The rest of the room was in shock.

Daphne slowly stood up and in a quiet voice she said, "I think that it is time for me to go now." She looked around the room then said stiffly "It was lovely seeing meeting you all. Harry I will meet you at home."

Harry absentmindedly gave her a nod and said, "I will follow you very soon." And with that Bill watched as Daphne left, and for the first time it baffled him that Harry didn't stick up for his wife as a husband should of. For the first time ever he thought that Harry was a coward to his mother.

There was a long silence after Daphne left. Nobody was sure what to say. Harry had his hand on his forehead as if he had a migraine, while Ron and Hermione gave each other looks.

"Harry you must understand women like that-" Bill watched as his mother started on again then to his surprise Harry whipped his head up and looked around.

"Mrs. Weasley that is enough." Harry said, his voice quiet but Bill could hear the anger more then ever.

"Harry-"

Harry brought his fist down on the with a slam. "I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley closed her mouth with a snap. "That is my _wife_ you just insulted back then."

"Harry you have to understand-"

"No Mrs. Weasley you don't understand. That Was My WIFE! My Bloody Wife!"

"Harry sit down and listen-"

"No You sit down and Listen to ME! Now I was not raised in a good family. No I was raised in a bloody hell whole but when ever I was there and there was a stranger or guest I was taught to leave all family problems behind till they left. That is why I restrained myself till she left. Because I think it is very impolite to bring in a guest into my problems with my in all ways but blood, family! I sat there and listened to you ATTACK MY WIFE!"

Harry stood up and ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"Now I know for a FACT that NEITHER ONE OF US WANTED TO GET MARRIED! AND IF YOU JUST TOOK THE TIME TO LISTEN WE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU IT WAS BECAUSE OF A MARRIGE CONTRACT! WE HAD NO CHOOSE BUT WE WERE MAKING THE BEST OF IT! DID YOU EVER THINK THAT WHEN YOU CALL HER FAMILY DARK YOU CALL ME DARK! WHEN YOU CALL HER A GOLDIGGER YOU ARE INSULTING ME! YOU INSULT ME MRS. WEASLEY YOU ARE INSULTING ME!"

Harry stopped yelling and took a couple of deep calming breaths. Then looked at the very pale looking Molly Weasley. "You will apologize to my wife by the end of the week or you will never see me here again. Is that clear?"

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to burst into tears but nodded her head.

"Good." Harry then looked at Ron and Hermoine. "It would be best not to come over till tomorrow morning." Then looking at everybody else. "Thankyou very much for having us over, supper was good. Goodbye."

And with that Bill watched as Harry vanished from view via floo. Looking at Charlie Bill whispered, "I think Harry is the bravest guy I ever met."

Charlie smiled and nodded his head. " I think he's my new favorite brother. About time we had another rebel eh?"

Bill gave Charlie a wolfish grin, "Stick it to the man huh?"

Charlie leaned over to him. "Stick it to the man! Ha! More like to the women! Mum just got served! Poor women!"

Bill frowned slightly. "You know I don't think I'm going to bring Fleur over for a while."

Charlie gave a chuckle then whispered over to him, "I'd do it soon, little Harry just lightened up the load for you."

Bill then just smirked and got up then whispered back to Charlie. "I got to go write Harry a thankyou note."

AN: Thanks so much for reading and putting up with me. May not be very well written but oh well try better next time right! For the next chapter I was thinking some one on one Harry vrs. Daphne with a suprissing kick to her, prophecy time with Ron Hermione and Daphne, and then maybe I will fit in Daphne with her friends Tracey and her sister! Eh? Tell me what you think and Ideas pleaz!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay so I finished this chapter! I hope you guys like it, especially Daphne and Harry characters, that I do not own btw. A special shout out to Kindleflame5 who helped me out from this massive writers block thingy…and Highlander348 who reminded me to post this! Thankyou to all those who reviewed, I really do love you guys! Oh and thankyou to Irix, you are my new hero!

Chapter 6

Harry arrived at the summer house in a matter of seconds through the floo. He was so very angry and disappointed at Mrs. Weasley, even more than that though, he was scared to come home to face his wife. But Harry was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors charge forward, right? Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of Daphne's anger. Over the past couple of days they spent together he had brushed just the tip of that anger and he knew that with Daphne, you definitely didn't want to be on her bad side. She was the silent type, she would build up, remembering everything that upset her, then she would erupt like a volcano. At the Weasley's Harry knew that she had had enough.

Upon tumbling from the hearth, Harry was concerned, the sheer calm that enveloped the house was a glaring warning sign that things were bad. Quietly he walked through the house searching for Daphne.

'Where could she be?' Harry thought, growing more concerned, then it hit him, the practice room. Harry almost winced at the thought that Daphne might be in there. Who knows what she would do in her rage if he were to go in there. For a second Harry contemplated whether he should go there and talk to her, or just leave her be and hope things would get better in time. "Stupid hat, why'd it put me in Gryffindor." he muttered to himself. Still that didn't stop Harry from thinking for a second on what to do. Sighing, he pushed all doubts out of his mind and walked into the practice area before he lost his courage. What he saw, however, frightened him like little else could.

Daphne was there, in the middle of the room, sitting on a chair he was positive he had never seen in the house before. It wasn't the chair that scared him though, it was Daphne and the smile on her face. She sat there, still in her summer dress, legs crossed with one hand curled in her lap, the other resting on her knee grasping her wand. Harry didn't know what to do.

Scratching the back of his head, he let out a nervous chuckle. "Daphne about-."

"Harry, sit down and talk with me." Harry froze, he could deal with yelling and shouting, he had dealt with that since he could remember, but this calm Daphne sitting there wanting to _talk_? This was bad. This was very bad.

With the barest flick of her wand, a chair, identical to the one she sat in, appeared between them. Harry stiffly sat down, surprised at how Daphne conjured it without even a word. Licking his lips he opened his mouth to say something but Daphne beat him to the chase.

"Harry, I know you didn't want this marriage and I know I didn't want this marriage. But it happened, and the past couple of days have been wonderful and I know that we both have been trying very hard to make this work." Daphne paused and looked away for a second. when she looked back, it was with such intensity that it shocked him.

"Harry your aunt and uncle, they are married, right?" Harry froze at the mentioning of his relatives. Then set his jaw defiantly. "I don't talk about my relatives."

Daphne's gaze got even more fire behind it. "But they are married?"

Harry met her gaze. "I don't see how this matters but yes, last time

I checked they are."

"Tell me then," Daphne leaned forward, "What does your Aunt do when you talk bad about your Uncle?"

Harry did his best to hid a flinch.

"What does your uncle do when you talk bad about your aunt?" Harry's hands clenched into fists as he fought the urge to get up and walk out.

After several moments of staring at each other in silence, Daphne continued. "They defend each other don't they?"

This time Harry did wince, "I suppose that's one way of saying it."

Daphne's voice started to rise. "They defend each other! That is what husband and wife DO!"

"Daph-"

Daphne shot to her feet and thrust a pointed finger towards him, "NO! YOU LEFT ME ON MY OWN IN A LITERAL LIONS DEN! YOU LET THAT WOMAN INSULT ME AND MY FAMILY!"

"Daph-" Harry started to say as he also stood up and reached out a hand to put on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed as she sent a stinging hex at him. Harry quickly ducked his head, barely escaping the spell.

"Y-you you just shot a hex at me!" Harry said. A look of shock and betrayal flashed over his face. With that Daphne started in on a determined attack. Spells were whizzing through the room just as fast as Harry was ducking and throwing up last minute shield charms. If it wasn't for all the experience he had, he would've been a goner by the first three spells. But Harry was Harry and he had more experience than most with this situation and was able to block almost all Daphne's spells in time.

It was minutes later, both combatants were panting and sweating, when Daphne slowed her attack to recover some strength.

Taking advantage of her respite Harry yelled, ""Expelliarmus!"

Daphne's wand arched through the air and Harry snatched it out of the air. Their eyes met and it seemed like the world stood still, and then, to Harry's dismay, Daphne started shooting spells at him with even more intensity and fire then before, with no wand. Harry didn't even had time to think about this amazing feat, he just let his body gain control. And with the seeming grace of the most beautiful dancers, the two fought on with passion and rage.

Sometime later the two could be found soaked in sweat and panting even harder but still in the same place they were before their impromptu duel began. That was until Harry decided to close his eyes for a moment too long. Daphne quickly saw the advantage and took it. Before he knew it, harry found himself crumpled on the ground unable to move his limbs and Daphne standing above him.

'No,' Harry thought, 'No I can't let her win!' With a strangled cry, he felt his body shift and move until he found himself on top of Daphne in the body of a panther. He growled, then roared at his victory and quickly changed back into his human form. Pointed his wand at her neck, he smiled and whispered in her ear, "I win."

Then suddenly, he felt a force turn his head and a pair of lips on his. It was bliss, absolute bliss. It was like liquid fire poured through his body, so passionate, so intense, so perfect. He didn't even notice her turning them over so she was on top. Until of course, Daphne broke the kiss apart and he felt a wand poking the side of his neck. next to his ear he heard her whisper.

"No Harry dear, I believe I win." She sat up and looked at him with a wide grin

Slightly dazed from the intense kiss Harry stuttered, "but-but that was cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war." Standing, she began to straighten her rumpled clothes.

"You cheated! That was cheating!" Daphne helped Harry up

She looked at him with an amused smile. "Remind me, wasn't turning into a panther a bit of cheating?"

Harry blushed, "Well, it's not like I meant to do that, it was instinct."

Daphne laughed. "Yeah and so was my move." Turning, Daphne left the room leaving a flabbergasted Harry Potter dripping with sweat and a small smile on his face as he touched his lips.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SLYTHERIN!" He called after her. In the

distance he could of sworn he heard her say,

"You too dear!"

* * *

Ron packed his clothes almost hesitantly. He didn't know how long he'd be at Harry's place.

"When in doubt go with jeans and a T-shirt." A soft voice interrupted him. Ron's head snapped up to see Hermione standing there wearing a small grin.

"You men are just like women sometimes." She said making herself comfortable on Ron's bed.

Ron scowled. "I don't really care about what I'm wearing, I just don't know how much to pack."

Hermione's grin got even bigger. "Whatever you say Ron, whatever you say."

Ron took the rest of his clothes on his bed and threw them into his bag. He then looked at Hermione, he couldn't help but think she was very pretty...on his bed...smiling at him with twinkling brown eyes that seemed to know everything. Ron looked away fighting a blush, this was his best friend after Harry. Still he couldn't help it. He had to admit while feeling bad for Harry for being forced into a marriage, there was this happy feeling in his chest because he knew that Harry could never be with Hermione. He wasn't sure if Harry even thought about Hermione that way, in fact Harry told him he saw Hermione and Ron as his brother and sister. But Hermione and Harry were close, and now Ron knew that Harry couldn't love Hermione in any way but a sister and that made Ron feel good.

"What do you think of Daphne?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione's grin slowly faded and her face took on that look she would when she particularly interesting fact. Determination and Curiosity. "I'm not really sure what to think, I don't really know her. But she handled herself very well last night. I don't think I could have been as... restrained... as she was."

Ron almost blushed at the thought of Hermione being introduced to his parents as his girlfriend. 'Focus Ron focus'.

"Yeah I guess so, mum was a little out of line.-"

Hermione gave him a look that clearly meant 'only a little?'

"Ok, ok a lot out of line, you know how she gets."

Hermione nodded. "I wonder what Harry wants to talk to us about, he looked a little down when he invited us over."

"Yeah, well Sirius did just… uh… die, maybe that's it."

Hermione frowned and looked away, "Yeah maybe that's it."

* * *

Harry and Daphne stood side by side waiting to welcome Ron and Hermione to their home.

"Don't think I have forgiven you yet Potter." Daphne said quietly.

"Mrs. Potter I-" Harry was interrupted by the fireplace flaring green and two people stepping out of it, one after the other.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry exclaimed with excitement and hugged the both of them while Daphne stood awkwardly to the side.

"Harry!" the duo shouted and tackled him after the hug. Standing up he looked at his two best friends. He turned slightly and raised an arm towards his wife, "guys you remember Daphne." Then to her surprise Hermione hugged her.

"Nice to see you again! Daph, I can call you Daph right?" Daphne slowly started to nod, her eyes wide.

"Great! You don't know how happy I am there's another girl around to help beat some sense into these men!"

"Oi!" Ron and Harry shouted in mock anger. "You wound us dear Hermione!"

Their looks of shock and hurt lasted seconds before they couldn't hold them any longer, falling into a fit of laughter. Harry and Daphne showed them around the house and to their guest rooms. Ron and Hermione had been in their house for less than half an hour and Daphne could already see just how close the golden trio were. They were more than just best friends, they were like siblings. In a matter of 30 minutes they seemed to take Daphne in and make her feel welcomed in as part of the group but she still could see that she would never be part of the trio. Strangely enough she didn't mind. She remembered over supper Ron had said, "You know Daph, by Marrying Harry you pretty much just married Mione and me too. We're kind of a buy one get three deal." But it wasn't till after supper that Daphne really saw how strong and united the golden trio really was.

Flashback...

The group of four was sitting by the fire place talking and sipping their drinks when Hermione said, "Alright Harry, you've put this off as long as you could. What's bothering? What did you want to talk about?"

Daphne watched Harry tense and look away. Unconsciously Daphne took Harry's hand and gripped it. Harry looked at her with eyes filled with so much pain and suffering. Then he sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"After… Sirius..." Harry choked up a bit then took a breath and continued. "After Sirius died I found out that it's got to be me." He looked away from the group.

Daphne sat there confused but Ron and Hermione's faces were getting pale.

"What do you mean mate?" Ron asked quietly, but Daphne thought Ron knew exactly what he meant.

"I-I gotta be the one that kills him. It has to be me." Harry got up and started to pace, ignoring Ron and Hermione's gasps. Daphne felt a sense of dread fill her stomach.

"I guess I've always known." Harry said starting to ramble. " I mean it's always me that gets away, its always me he's after-"

"Wa-wait Harry!" Hermione said, "You don't know for sure. It doesn't have to be you. Dumbledore might-"

"Dumbledore told me the night Sirius died!" Harry shouted. Then he sat down and put his head in his hands. Releasing a sigh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." After a few moments Harry began speaking again. "I heard the prophecy."

Daphne watched Ron and Hermione's eyes grow wide, while Daphne was starting to be really concerned. Surely they weren't talking about Harry, her Harry having to face- no that just wasn't possible. She didn't even understand what they were talking about. What prophecy?

"But I thought it was smashed at the.." Hermione trailed off.

"It was."

"Then how-"Ron started to say but Harry interrupted him.

"The prophecy was told to Dumbledore."

"Oh." The two said.

Seconds passed in contemplative silence.

"Is there a chance it's about somebody else?" Ron asked quietly.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _Harry repeated quietly.

Daphne just sat there. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. Ron and Hermione just sat there with grave faces, stone hard. Suddenly Daphne started laughing hysterically. The others stated wide eyed at her in confusion and shock.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she laughed. "It can't be you! Your just a kid! We're just kids! No it's somebody else, don't you see. It's got to be somebody else!"

"Daphne, he marked me," Harry said solemnly.

All eyes shot to his scar except Daphne's. "No! No! You don't have to do this! Screw the prophecy! Screw them all! We'll just stay here! We can wait here where nobody will find us 'til somebody else gets rid of him!"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Daphne, this man took away everything from me. Even if there was no prophecy, I would still fight."

Daphne looked away.

"And we will fight with you Harry." Ron and Hermione said with determine faces and eyes.

Daphne had to admit at that moment she truly saw the golden trio for what they were, warriors. They had been through this stuff before, they had been fighting a war for the past five years by themselves. They were not faint of heart. They were a unit that would never separate. Hermione the brains, Ron the limbs, and Harry the heart. She just didn't know where she fit in, but she knew like hell that she wouldn't let Harry fight this alone.

"I fight too." Daphne said slipping on the mask of cold indifference she had worn for most of her life.

AN: Yeah so I bet your all wondering how all of a sudden my grammar, spelling, and the flow of my words has gotten rapidly better. Well, while I would love to say I fixed, I would be lying. The truth is I got this amazing beta, Irix, who is obviously talented and born to write and thanks very much. Thank all of you who read this and please review! I love to hear your ideas!

**Next Chapter: Daphne's friends, and possibly some Dursley action…huh? How does that sound?**


End file.
